With instant development of electronic and information industries, the processing capability of some electronic components such as central processing units, switch elements or rectifiers is gradually increased. During operation of the electronic component, a great amount of heat is generated. For transferring the heat from the electronic component to the surroundings, a heat sink with the functions of collecting, transferring and dissipating heat is widely used. Moreover, for quickly dissipating the heat of the electronic component, the electronic component has to be fixed on the heat sink and maintained in close contact with the heat sink. Conventionally, a fixed-type fastener is used to facilitate fixing the electronic component on the heat sink.
Nowadays, some kinds of fixed-type fasteners matching the heat sinks have been introduced into the market. Generally, it is necessary to provide bolts, screws or comparable fastening elements to couple the fixed-type fastener with the heat sink. That is, the assembling process is complicated. Moreover, it is difficult to control the fastening force of fixing the electronic component on the heat sink through the fixed-type fastener. If the fastening force is too small, the electronic component is not securely fixed on the heat sink. If the fastening force is too large, the fixed-type fastener or the heat sink is possibly suffered from deformation and the electronic component is possibly damaged.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a heat dissipation assembly in order to overcome the above drawbacks.